Stephanie
Stephanie is a member on WatchGirlsPlay making her debut in the 22nd Away from Keyboard video. Though she first appeared in the December 13th Livestream with the other girls. Her name is usually shortened to Steph by the other girls and the fans. She made her first gaming appearance in Paint the Town Red. She also has her own Twitch channel that she uses for livestreams, her Twitch channel is SwishAndShoot. About Stephanie has an energetic and cheerful personality, she generally goes into a game with a lot of optimism. She doesn't do too well with rage games and is always determined to win. In horror games, she doesn't do too well with them, but often sings to herself to make her less nervous. However, she does manage to keep her composure pretty well, cruising through some parts of a horror game, that are considered hard, with relative ease. Unlike the other girls, she's not originally from Oregon and moves around the country, which made her feel like she was always the new kid until she came on WatchGirlsPlay. Her genre of preference is first person shooters and her gaming experience makes her do better than the other girls. She seems to prefer playing console games or with a controller. Fans often comment on her similar appearance to Harley Quinn, and she occasionally does her hair in pigtails. She also tends to wear ribbons when within her pigtails. Much like Andrea, she usually struggles to come up with something to say for the outtro of videos. Interaction with others She gets along well with the other girls, being close friends with Mackenzie before GirlsPlay. She also gets along well with Maddie. Video Appearances Public videos *AFK: 22, 24-29, 31, 33-41 (#478, #481, #484, #488, #495, #501, #514, #533, #561, #563, #568, #574, #579, #587, #589, #594, #599) *Paint the Town Red (#493) *React: 19-29 (#496, #509, #518, #528, #538, #552, #566, #575, #583, #584, #597) *Chimbot (#505) *The Evil Within: 1-9 (solo) (#506, #513, #525, #527, #539, #541, #567, #578, #585) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Maddie) (#507) *Mid-Valley Vibes Podcast (#520) *The Joy of Creation (#522) *Simsimi: 3 (#524) *Far Cry Primal: 1 (#530) *The Park: 1, 2, 3 (#544, #546, #548) *MMA Federation (#550) *Surgeon Simulator: 3 (#554) *Three Year Anniversary: 1, 2 (#555, #556) *Catlateral Damage (#560) *What's Under Your Blanket!? (#565) *Sex Drive: Fruity Call (#570) *Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power (#571) *Emerald City Comic-con Vlog: 1, 2 (#580, #581) *The Joy of Creation: Reborn: Alpha (#586) *Team Drift Cats (#592) *Nox Timore (#596) *Night Blights: 2 (#601) Unlisted/Private videos Trivia *Of all the girls that have done solo plays, Stephanie is the one of two girls to have only done one solo play, Sydney being the other. *Of the current members, Stephanie is one of two girls who does not wear glasses, Sydney being the other. *Of the current members, Stephanie is the only one that hasn't played Happy Wheels. *Stephanie is one of three girls to make their first appearance in a livestream before appearing on the channel, Maddie and Briana are the others. *Of the girls that have done solo plays, Stephanie is one of two girls that has not done a game by Telltale Games, Molly being the other. **Coincidentally, they have both done The Evil Within as their solo plays. *Stephanie is the only current member, and the second overall, that did not join the channel in place of a departing member. External links Category:Stephanie Category:Members Category:Current members